The Meancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: The New Members
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya has learned about cyborgs and thought that they were interesting. Can the group survive with new people in the SOS Brigade? Haruhi x Kyon, Other pairings varies. Rated K in case of Mikuru stripping...


**Lex: Hello~! I have watched Haruhi Suzumiya and it's cool! So I tried to make a fanfic out of it~! So here it is.**

**Zyx: And please make sure, Lex, that you'll continue this..**

**Lex: Meh, whatever.**

**Zyx: Now for the Disclaimer: We do not own The Melanchony of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**xXRed-ScorpionXx A.K.A Lex owns one of the OC twins.**

**phoenixyfriend A.K.A Phoenix owns one of the OC twins too.**

* * *

**Kyon's P.O.V**

Hi, I'm Kyon.

I guessed almost all of you know my life, right?

Yes, a life full of weird stuff.

But now, I'm 2nd Year Senior High, and I think the weird stuff began multiplying.

But I mean, they're less weirder when I woke up in a dimension where the SOS Brigade was never made.

Oh, talking about that incident, Yuki never got taken away by the Data Integration Thought Entity.

I'm glad because it will be hard to explain to Haruhi.

**So now, let me tell what happened since I entered 2nd Year Senior High.**

Yes, I still sat in front of Haruhi Suzumiya, the most eccentric girl whom I met a year ago.

And guess who's sitting on my left?

Yes, Itsuki Koizumi, an Esper who's in charge of guarding Haruhi Suzumiya's emotions.

**So, here's my tale in case some of you don't remember..**

...I met Haruhi Suzumiya in my 1st Senior High Life and she has been dragging me into strange things lately...

And my most hated part is that, SHE'S NOT EVEN AWARE OF ANYTHING WEIRD HAPPENING AROUND HER!

It's like I'm the magnet of strange things.

**After she made the SOS Brigade, which was partly my fault...**

I've met an alien, named Yuki Nagato, and her mission is to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya and prevent her to use her godly powers.

And I met a cute Time traveler named Mikuru Asahina, who said that Haruhi Suzumiya was a distortion on the time plane.

And last was Itsuki Koizumi, an Esper who treats Haruhi like a god.

**The case is that...**

Haruhi has this godly powers that if she imagined there's such things, it will happen.

And she doesn't even notice that the things she was searching for her whole life was just on her reach!

But the three just won't let me tell her.

I can't help but her imagination is making my life in danger.

And the confusing part is,

**Why did she chose me?**

I mean, I have no spells like Nagato,

No time travelling powers like Ms. Asahina

Nor Esper powers like Koizumi!

I only have normal abilities like normal people.

* * *

I tried to shake off the thought as soon as Koizumi began calling on me.

"What is it?" I asked irritably.

"What's up with your frown?" Koizumi asked.

"Nothing.." I sighed then I realized something, "Isn't Haruhi being terribly quiet?"

Koizumi tried to smile, "She's been like that since morning."

I looked at my back and saw Haruhi looking terribly excited for something.

I hope it's not another one of her weird meetings..

* * *

**RING RING!**

The bell rang and the teacher left the room,

I gulped, I know what will happen next.

Haruhi grabbed me by my tie and dragged me,

I can't suffer alone so I grabbed Koizumi's collar.

She dragged us both to the SOS Brigade Room, which was formerly the Literary Club.

She dropped us at the door and she walked in, "GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYBODY!"

Nagato and Ms. Asahina stared at her.

Nagato was still reading her book on the side of the window.

While Ms. Asahina was in her maid suit and was making some tea for us.

Me and Koizumi sat on the table and Ms. Asahina served our teas.

Haruhi slumped on her chair and crossed her legs, "I have something to talk about!"

I groaned, whatever she wants to talk about is always weird,

It always ends us up in strange situations!

"I want to talk about cyborgs.."

I stared at her, the room was quiet.

Why would she put up this topic? Cyborgs? Isn't that a little bit too random?

"I watched a show yesterday about cyborgs and wanted to know a little bit about them.."

"A **cyborg**, short for "cybernetic organism", is a being with both organic and cybernetic par-"

"...Yuki... You should stop for awhile." I nervously laughed.

"A cyborg is a human with robotic parts. And they're a little scary." Ms. Asahina mumbled.

"A cyborg is half human and half robot. It has weapons hidden inside it and still can act like a normal person. Except, it has no emotions since it's a robot." Koizumi explained.

"Hmm, it seems interesting if we have like cyborgs in this world, right?"

Oh god, that sentence... I hope she didn't wish that to happen really!

"Oh and another thing, what do you think of twins?" Haruhi asked.

"Creepy." I muttered.

"Cute." Ms. Asahina smiled.

Nagato didn't replied.

"A nice pair." Koizumi admitted.

"U-huh. I'll try to find twins for this club! I mean they can be baits for monsters, right?" Haruhi proudly stated.

Ugh, there she goes again, treating people like free items.

"Well, you can do whatever you want now, I'm leaving early~!" Haruhi stated.

I stared at the door while Haruhi banged it shut.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Haruhi left the room early and ran off to somewhere.

So me and Koizumi walked to the club room.

"So, what do you think Haruhi is planning now?" Koizumi asked me.

"Probaly something that's not good." I groaned.

We opened the door and saw only Nagato still reading the same book.

We both sat on the table, waiting for more arrivals.

I haven't seen Nagato look up from the book since yesterday,

I tried asking her what's wrong but she won't answer.

Koizumi and I decided to take this quiet time as an advantage,

So we played 'Chess'.

* * *

**Later..**

"I lost... Again.." I sighed.

Koizumi laughed, "It's ok. Strategic minds are needed for this game."

The door was banged open, then Haruhi made her entrance.

"Hello guys!" Haruhi smiled mischievously.

"What are you up to, Haruhi?" I sighed.

She smiled even more widely, "Nothing, Nothing.. Just that I found new members for the SOS Brigade~!"

My eyes opened in shock, "W-what?!"

"Say hi, Tamotsu and Jira~!" Haruhi smirked as she pulled the two mysterious people in.

* * *

**Background P.O.V**

**Lex: There! I'm so proud of myself.**

**Zyx: Oh man, Lex... Oh yeah, thanks for reading. And remember to comment/review!**


End file.
